


Minato Is A Twink Pass It On

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Naruto works [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternative Universe-High School, Because every fandom needs one, Chatting & Messaging, Danzo sort of went through redemption, Tobirama castrates someone, chat fic, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: A Reincarnation Modern High School Superpower AU Group chat Fic discussed with ArtemisFeaturing second year in high school Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza and all the other guys from their generations ig. Minato’s the only one that doesn’t have any superpowers or memories of his past life as Konoha’s Yondaime Hokage the Yellow Flash.Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura don’t exist.Jiraiya’s the literature teacher, Orochimaru’s biology and chemistry, Tobirama’s the math and physics teacher, Tsunade works at the hospital, Hiruzen is the owner of a baker shop, Hashirama’s the school principal, Sakumo is totally the gym teacher, Danzo is the history teacher and he learned his lesson, Kagami’s the English teacher, Madara is the vice principal, Izuna is in charge of music class and Mito is the fine arts teacher bc why not…. With various others. I think I’m going to make this one chapter you guys can go and run with the idea.The Bijuu make an appearance in small animal forms, and they can give their owners a magical girl transformation yell heah.I WAS going to write something serious but then I felt like I wanted to take an opportunity.





	Minato Is A Twink Pass It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Fandom_Things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/gifts), [lovemepidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemepidge/gifts).

————

**Minato Is Our Only Hope**

Saturday 10:37

-NaggingBih logged in-

NaggingBih: Shikaku

NaggingBih: Where the fucc r u

NaggingBih: @LazyBih

-LazyBih logged in-

LazyBih: I’m coming

NaggingBih: Are you still in ur fucking house?

LazyBih: Oh. No. Not in the fucking one.

NaggingBih: give me the information I actually want and need

-TheDamnCook logged in-

TheDamnCook: Shikaku :(

LazyBih: Shit

LazyBih: Okay I’m nearby.

NaggingBih: we’re starving why were you even late

LazyBih: How long have you known me in this life and look at my username.

NaggingBih: Right. Stupid question.

LazyBih: Very stupid question.

NaggingBih: Shut up and get over here before I start giving Yoshino receipts.

LazyBih: FUCK-

-LazyBih logged out-

-FoxyLady logged in-

FoxyLady: Holy shit is Shikaku actually running

FoxyLady: He is

FoxyLady: What receipts you have Inoichi

NaggingBih: Can’t give less I want them to become useless

FoxyLady: Aw :T

FoxyLady: pfadjr

FoxyLady: Minato just jolted awake 

FoxyLady: my pure sunshine boi

FoxyLady: He got scare

-Sunshine logged in-

Sunshine: It’s called having your friend suddenly smack against the wall

Sunshine: he’s bleeding do we need the hospital

-LazyBih logged in-

LazyBih: I’m fine

Sunshine: You’re bleeding

NagginBih: He’s fine

Sunshine: He’s not getting up

TheDamnCook: He’s just reverting back to laziness 

FoxyLady: Minato we get worse injuries at night remember

Sunshine: is that excuse to not be careful?

TheDamnCook: it isn’t but at this point some of us are hopeless

Sunshine: understandable.

Sunshine: He got up.

FoxyLady: Time for Ichiraku’s!!!  
————————  
Saturday 18:47

-Sunshine logged in-

Sunshine: Whenever we end up hanging out as a group I have a deeper appreciation for Chouza

Sunshine: Because y'all are heathens and keep doing things that will get you kicked out of the store

Sunshine: And then we both have to pretend we don't know you guys 

-FoxyLady logged in-

FoxyLady: Le gasp

FoxyLady: My own boyfriend

FoxyLady: Sadly understandable

-LazyBih logged in-

LazyBih: I have no excuse. I just like being an instigator too much.

-NaggingBih logged in-

NaggingBih: I have an excuse, that guy was a prick

Sunshine: I remember a time where I thought Inoichi was rational

LazyBih: You poor soul I can't believe you fell for his tricks.

NaggingBih: _Are you telling me that guy wasn't a prick?_

Sunshine: I neither confirm nor deny all I can say is that at least you didn't get caught

FoxyLady: UwU

Sunshine: Don't 'UwU' me. 

LazyBih: Oh shit, it's the disappointed father tone.

LazyBih: I have a secret weapon against that tho

Sunshine: ....

LazyBih: I've been a disappointment my whole life

Sunshine: Dammit

FoxyLady: Shikaku y u make my bf leave my side

FoxyLady: u stealin my bf

LazyBih: I have been blessed by tiny sunshine hugs

FoxyLady: those r my sunshine hugs move over bitches.

NaggingBih: cuddle piles aren't the answer to everything

Sunshine:  
it will be if i try hard enough

LazyBih: how are you even typing

Sunshine: its my special power

Sunshine: other then being able to break kneecaps

Sunshine: And have bijuus like me more apparently

FoxyLady: my bf is a stronk disney princess basically

NaggingBih: widjskdn Kurama coming in

NaggingBih: oh noes he looks so lonely

NaggingBih: Woop

LazyBih: fuckin

LazyBih: i'm eating fox fur

LazyBih: Minato stop enjoying my misery

NaggingBih: this is so fucking adorable I’m getting diabetes scoot the fuck over

Sunshine: Wait Chouza is joining in

FoxyLady: Fucking ow

LazyBih: cuddle piles are bad for my ribs doctors orders pls let me get up and go to my room

FoxyLady: no suffer and perish alongside with us

LazyBih: perishing is my lifelong dream but not this way

LazyBih: Fuck is that Fugaku

FoxyLady: It is

-PleaseNo logged in-

PleaseNo: …

PleaseNo: Why are you guys even on your phones?

NaggingBih: bitch you look into the group chat and that is what you question

PleaseNo: what is there to question anymore

Sunshine: Understandable

FoxyLady: no not understandable

FoxyLady: Join us Fugaku

PleaseNo: fuck no

LazyBih: here I lay, with both of my blonde side hoes giggling uncontrollably.

FoxyLady: Bitch ah ain’t sharing my blondie.

LazyBih: *our blondie

-QueenFury logged in-

FoxyLady: ur main bih is here

QueenFury: Shikaku

LazyBih: oh shit I swear its not what it looks like

QueenFury: U cheating on me with ur side hoes is what I’m seeing

QueenFury: Am I not good enough for you???

LazyBih: Babe please

QueenFury: I would have understood better if you were cheating on me with Minato or Chouza but Inoichi too

NaggingBih: what’s wrong with me???

QueenFury: You are not pure as them

NaggingBih: understandable have a nice day

FoxyLady: Kurama says he’s gonna bite y’all.

LazyBih: Kinky

Sunshine: Shikaku no

QueenFury: I can’t believe my husband is a fucking furry now

LazyBih: Not the fucking one.

PleaseNo: Please no

NaggingBih: we get it ur asexual

LazyBih: and ur straight

LazyBih: SHIT

-LazyBih logged off-

QueenFury: Not so kinky now is it?

Sunshine: Honestly, if we’re talking about furries, the real furry here would be Kushina.

FoxyLady: gasp

QueenFury: gasp

NaggingBih: gasp

-TheDamnCook logged in-

TheDamnCook: gasp

PleaseNo: gasp

FoxyLady: how dare u

Sunshine: you transform with Kurama, have ears and tails. 

FoxyLady: You’re going out with this furry.

Sunshine:… point.

PleaseNo: this is more info I needed to know about your sex life and I regret being in this groupchat

Sunshine: i had more info than I needed regarding your sex life thanks to Mikoto.

Sunshine: very inappropriate usage of hypnoses. 

PleaseNo: oh yea?

PleaseNo: pretty sure you would enjoy that.

Sunshine: probably not

FoxyLady: Frick now I want to try that out somehow

Sunshine: what

NaggingBih: why are you discussing your sex plans here?

FoxyLady: this groupchat exists for the soul purpose of this kind of fuckery

FoxyLady: You are also guilty of this crime. 

Sunshine: I’m terrified for whatever is left of my sanity 

FoxyLady: ;)

Sunshine: oh no

TheDamnCook: are we ignoring how Shikaku went quiet and Kurama hasn’t letted go of his neck yet?

FoxyLady: he’s fine

FoxyLady: Yoshino?

QueenFury: Let him suffer a bit more

NaggingBih: why are girls so bloodthirsty?

HellYes: Because capitalism and sexism limits us on the types of pleasure we can enjoy without shame

NaggingBih: holy shit Mikoto coming out of no where

PleaseNo: that’s my wife

FoxyLady: that’s my cryptid hoe

Sunshine: I think the Madara-sensei is coming…

PleaseNo: oh shit he is

FoxyLady: lmao he just took one look and left

Sunshine: I’m feeling shameful of my existence now.  
————————

**The Coffee Is Our Only God Here**

Saturday 19:00

-justcats logged in-

justcats: God these kids are going to be the death of me

justcats: again

H20: what did they do this time?

justcats: Shikaku was lying on the floor, probably dying or being lazy I can’t tell which at this point

justcats: the Kyuubi was biting down on his neck so probably a little bit both because I know that lil shit can easily get out of there

seentoomuch: That kid is so relatable he’s my favorite.

justcats: Kushina, Minato, Inoichi and Chouza were just lying on the floor. Inoichi was cackling like a madman. Minato was giggling while Kushina was making that grin….

-noise logged in-

noise: has anyone seen Jiraiya?

noise: his poor students have been walking around the school for hours trying to find him

H20: have you tried asking Minato? He usually has a way of knowing where anyone is.

noise:… that’s cheating.

-redemption logged in-

redemption: you’ve got into a bet with them haven’t you?

noise: shush Danzo.

justcats: Izuna why

noise: listen. 10 American dollars are on the line.

noise: and I’m having fun.

-redemption logged out-

seentoomuch: brb gotta go see bae

-seentoomuch logged out-

justcats: Izuna just don’t destroy the whole school looking for him

justcats: I don’t think I can save you from Hashirama’s wrath.

ATreeGod: He’s right :)

noise: Jesus Christ okay

-ATreeGod logged out-

noise: how long was he there???

H20: he finds entertainment in the harmless shenanigans I think.

noise: You know, I never got to knew this side of your brother. I thought he was all sunshine and daisies. 

noise: but no turns out he can and will strange you to death with tree branches.

-Paint logged in-

Paint: if you want to look like for sunshine and daisies look at Namikaze.

noise: true….

noise: oh man I remember the first time I saw him I had the overwhelming urge to do the Lion King.

noise: still do that kids so tiny.

H20: you better not say that in front of him. He will sulk for hours.

Paint: or secretly plan your murder.

H20: Mito, let me keep this one pure, okay? Okay.

noise: we don’t know if he will stay pure forever considering….

H20: that is absolutely not a topic we will discuss here.

noise: right sorry

noise: gotta go bye

-noise logged out-

Paint: … he can’t be protected forever.

H20: that doesn’t mean I won’t try my damn hardest Mito.

H20: you weren’t there in that hell Mito. None of us were ever there as long as he was.

H20: frankly, I wouldn’t be surprised if his memories were erased out of pure necessity.

Paint: …. alright. But if he ever awakens his memories…

H20: I know Mito. I know.

Paint: alright. Good bye.

-Paint logged out-

-H20 logged out-  
————————  
**Minato Is Our Only Hope**

Sunday 02:50 a.m

Sunshine: sometimes when I look at the stars I just think about the whole different lives whole other people live, all different stories that I’m not aware of happening anywhere at any given time, and then just feel really small.

Sunshine: it’s sort of terrifying but at the same time relieving because you know, you’re not the only one with a story.

-PleaseNo logged in-

PleaseNo: Just got back from patrol do you want me to use hypnosis for you to sleep?

Sunshine: nah im okay, snacks and tea in the kitchen.

PleaseNo: Thanks, but seriously it’s not a bother to me

Sunshine: How many times did you have to activate your eyes this patrol?

PleaseNo: …. Eight times…

Sunshine: you’re already nearly pass your limit. Any injuries?

PleaseNo: just some minor cuts, I’m coming down.

Sunshine: having a medical kit sure is handy…  
————————  
**Sunshine to TheMedic**

Sunday 03:30 a.m

Sunshine: Tsunade?

TheMedic: 24/7, situation?

Sunshine: three bullet wounds, stomach, thigh. And arm. Bloodloss, Kurama’s making sure that infection doesn’t happen

TheMedic: Got it kid omw  
————————  
**Minato Is Our Only Hope**

Sunday 04:10 a.m

-LazyBih logged in-

LazyBih: Hey Minato u okay?

Sunshine: fine.

Sunshine: any injuries?

LazyBih: just a bruise, patrol on my end was uneventful and ur not fine.

Sunshine: not now.

Sunshine: please

LazyBih: ok.

LazyBih: want to watch a Disney movie?

Sunshine: ok.  
————————  
**Minato Is Our Only Hope**

Sunday 07:10 a.m

-FoxyLady logged in-

FoxyLady: yo im alive and I need to see Minato where is he

Sunshine: in the common room with Shikaku

Sunshine: watching Ghibli movies now and crying over everything 

Sunshine: I am anyway

Sunshine: Shikaku’s as emotional as he gets ig

LazyBih: I’m crying in my soul I swear

Sunshine: Where r u

FoxyLady: right behind u

Sunshine: oh

-Sunshine logged off-

-FoxyLady logged off-

LazyBih: [photo attached]

LazyBih: Minato being carried like the true royalty he is.  
————————  
**These Kids Are Going To Give Me A Heart-attack**

Sunday 07:40

-H20 logged in-

H20: caught the bastard. He won’t be able to use his guns ever again. Or have any spawns.

noise: you’re more terrifying than Shibi-chan Tobi, and he can order a bunch of bees to suffocate and kill me.

H20: good.

Paint: you should have left the castration to me.

H20: Sorry. Maybe next time.

-TheMedic logged in-

TheMedic: Both Kushina and Minato might not be able to attend school tomorrow

redemption: Kagami’s planning to visit them.

TheMedic: they might be okay with that.  
————————  
**Minato Is A Princess**

Sunday 10:30

-Sunshine logged in-

Sunshine: I swear I’m going to find who changes the chat name and I’m going to make them regret

LazyBih: oh im shaking in my boots

LazyBih: what ya gonna do?

LazyBih: headbutt my nipples?

Sunshine: say goodbye to your kneecaps asshole

LazyBih: come over here and try

LazyBih: is that a fucking flashlight?

Sunshine: yes bitch

LazyBih: shit

-LazyBih logged out-

-Sunshine logged out-

-PleaseNo logged in-

PleaseNo: a typical Sunday morning

PleaseNo: the birds are chirping

PleaseNo: Shikaku is being instigator like always

PleaseNo: Minato is pissed off about being a Twink

-FoxyLady logged in-

FoxyLady: I’d pay for you to say that to his face

PleaseNo: Listen.

PleaseNo: He is a powerful twink and short people are terrifying 

PleaseNo: Anyways before I was rudely interrupted,

PleaseNo: Inoichi’s attempting to do his Yamanaka thing where he dissociates into another body

PleaseNo: Chouza is going along with it, like always

PleaseNo: Mikoto, beautiful love of my life, is burning up some weed with fire breath.

PleaseNo: Kurama’s hanging out here with some other Bijuu’s who have apparently ran away today.

PleaseNo: Kushina, as the dumbass she is, attempted to do katas

FoxyLady: Hey fuck you

PleaseNo: Tobirama-sensei, I can sort of see him slowly drawing out water from the lake, totally not a bad omen

FoxyLady: he can probably smell the weed from your room.

PleaseNo: well fuck.

PleaseNo: Madara-sensei just set a trashcan on fire for whatever reason, which is weird but always a mood

-NaggingBih logged in-

NaggingBih: thiccest of mood

NaggingBih: I always want to burn something with my own two hands and dramatically watch the fire burn.

PleaseNo: I’m beginning to regret not fighting against Mikoto more about the weed, Principal Hashirama can probably sense it through the wooden window sills. 

PleaseNo: anyways, typical Sunday morning I guess

PleaseNo: with added flavor of trauma from last night?

PleaseNo: yea

PleaseNo: oh shit Tobirama-sensei-

-PleaseNo logged off-

-H20 added themselves to the chat-

-H20 logged in-

H20: Fugaku and Mikoto, we’re going to have a discussion about inappropriate usage of powers and about getting caught while doing it.

H20: Kushina and Minato have the day off tomorrow, I don’t care what you guys do so long as you clear all evidences

FoxyLady: Thank you Tobirama-sensei~

-H20 logged off-  
-H20 removed themselves from the chat-


End file.
